starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Xanic Wyn
Xanic Wyn was once a young Jedi Knight, a noble warrior for a noble order. Then he fell to the Dark Side and became a powerful master. However, this change was soon rectified when he died and rose again as a force-less and nearly peerless warrior. Biography Early Life Xanic Wyn (4 ABY) is the son of two Jedi Knights, Cazzik Wyn and Renalla Starrider. He wasn't born the conventional way. Both he and his brother, Caius, were actually grown in cloning cylinders, though they aren't clones. Their mother, after leaving the Jedi Order, used samples of her own and her ex-fiance's DNA to create them. She wanted to preserve the Wyn name by creating Jedi Knights loyal to the light, unlike their father. She had originally left because she felt Cazzik slipping into darkness. Xanic and Caius spent fifteen years with their mother on a barren planet called Ronu III, training in the ways of the Force. Renalla died of a mysterious disease and the two boys spent the next three years alone on the planet, training themselves. One day, by accident or will of the Force, Cazzik along with the Bothan Jedi Master, Xanamiar Knight, showed up on the planet. They took the boys and Caius and Xanic finished their Jedi training with their father. Lord Kamulos After a time, Xanic and Cazzik's differences drove them apart. Xanic left his father's side and went in search of others who could teach him true power. Xanic slowly drifted to the dark side. He became powerful in his own right, eventually being recruited by a dark master, along with several others, after destroying his father's old apprentice, Kel Sidal, and all of Sidal's trainees. Xanic left this new order of Dark Siders after their leader was slain. The Force led him to Tatooine where he met the Iktochi Dark Jedi, Raze. Raze was searching for a place called Kora, the City of the Jedi. He offered the young Xanic a place by his side, a purpose. They would locate Kora together and access the centuries old knowledge that lay there. However, on their travels they encountered a significant number of Jedi Masters on the planet Zeroth, all of which belonged to the ancient order, the Council of Kora, who protected the city. They incapacitated Raze. Xanic, in an awesome display of power, destroyed all of the Masters. However, such power nearly destroyed him as well. His body was literally falling apart. Raze kept him alive using the Dark Side long enough to travel to the planet Sonus, who's people were renowned for their technological achievments. He forced a group of their top scientists to create a containment unit for the dying Dark Jedi. They did, and the boy, upon being "reborn," took the name Kamulos. Raze swore allegiance to him, realizing just how powerful the younger Dark Jedi was. Together, they built the Cylon Imperium in order to expand their resources and locate Kora more quickly. Cylon However, they failed. Cazzik Wyn and Cadden Blackthorne, along with their allies, located the city first. Kamulos launched an all out assault on the city from Cylon. The battle was fierce and long. In the end, the Jedi held the city against Kamulos' forces. During the conflict the Dark Master lost several servants, including the Dark Jedi Raze, Azriel, and Raven. The Mandalorian Kir Varrus was nearly killed as well. With his forces diminished and all but one servant in tact, Kamulos set out to gain power yet again. He reformed the Detori, the order created by the Dark Jedi Quinis Asanis, and which Raze belonged. Along with two other dark masters they formed the Detori Triumvirate. Kamulos rules one of the three factions known as the Wraith. However, shortly after the Battle of Taylon, Lord Kamulos was defeated on Cerrik by his own brother, Sion. Rebirth The dark master, before his death, had a contingency plan in case of his demise. He had learned how to bring people back to life through the Force. He had done it with his father, and a few others. However, bringing himself back turned out to be more difficult. On the remote, tropical planet of Shrin II, he had a secret base with a single cloning cylinder in it. Inside the cylinder was a clone of himself, kept in stasis, waiting for him to inhabit it. He brought his spirit back from the netherworld of the Force, much the way Emperor Palpatine once did. However, he was not as skilled. He managed to bring himself back from the dead, but he had severed his link to the Force forever. It was here, on this backwater world, without anyone else around and no Force that he trained himself in a new way. Even without being able to sense the great binding energy, he was more of a warrior now then he ever was. And there were other advantages. Eventually he was discovered by Kal Ordo, leader of the Mandalorian Clan Ordo and a member of Death Watch. It was a hostile first meeting, but by the end Wyn had secured Ordo's respect. He accompanied the Mandalorian off world and within time became a member of his clan. Information & Statistics Lightsaber Combat Due to the fact that Xanic no longer has access to the Force he no longer carries a lightsaber. However, these were the forms he was proficient in while he was a Jedi Knight. *Form III: Soresu *Form IV: Ataru *Strong Style Special Skills Wyn is a user of many skills that come in handy in his line of work. He is an above average slicer, and quite good with repairing most machines. Also, he has trained himself intensely to resist mind manipulation, using various techniques. He is also one of the galaxy's top tier martial artists and overall combatants. Weapons & Armor Xanic utilizes numerous weapons and technological advancements. His armor is laced with cortosis ore to aid in any encounter he may have with lightsaber wielding adversaries. It also has a unique filtering system that can be modified to filter out anything from poisons to pheromones. Built in is a short range scanner that can pick up anyone within the vicinity. The armor allows Xanic short periods of flight, two and a half minutes to be precise, with a cool down period of ten minutes in between. He also has the ability to send out a high charge electrical pulse throughout the armor, electrocuting anyone touching him. However, the armor is nothing compared to the sheer combatant skill Wyn possesses. Combat Xanic Wyn is a master combatant. He is extremely proficient in numerous martial art styles. *Teräs Käsi *Echani Art *Hijkata *Broken Gate *Tae-Jitsu Category:Featured ArticleCategory:CharactersCategory:Detori OrderCategory:Cylon ImperiumCategory:ClonesCategory:CazzikCategory:DarksidersCategory:Wyn Family